When Two Worlds Collide
by lovehater15
Summary: when jessica meets a guy named jesse and find outs that hes a werewolf her world gets turned up side down. you'll just have to read the whole story to figure out what happens next. i 'm a new fan fic user but dont forget to R&R
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

One day I was at the café with my friend Zoey. We were thinking about ourselves. I could tell that because all we were saying was 'I hope no one thinks we look like freaks'. After a while we got tired and were ready to go home, until we saw exactly eight boys. After all I was just faking, I wasn't even tired I said. I bet they're coming over to me Zoey said. While she's checking herself in the mirror I'm just sitting here all quiet. Hey said the boy. Hey I said. Can I talk to you alone. Yeah I said. By the way my name is Jesse Labelle. I'm still waiting on you to tell me your name he said. My name is Jessica but you can call me Jesse. So you wanted to ask me something I said. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go on a date with me. Sure, I'll be glad to go on a date with you.

After talking for about two or three hours I was about ready to go home. Bye Jess ( my nick name for him). Bye Lil' Jess (his nick name for me).

When I got home I was thinking a couple of things. would a guy like him come for a girl like me. didn't I get his number. 3. Next time I meet with him I'll be sure to get his number. I was about to go to sleep until my phone rang. Hello may I ask who you're looking for I said. I'm looking for Jesse said the person on the phone. This is I. Who is this I asked. You know who this is said the person. Oh hey Jesse. Hey Lil'Jesse he said. How did you get my number I said. Your friend Zoey gave it to me. I should've known it was her. So why did you call me I asked. I wanted to tell you to come to the old abandon attic at one o'clock p.m sharp

O.k. Yeah O.k. I said.


	2. Chapter 2

he said. What is it? I replied. You'll see when I show it to you. Yeah whatever. I replied. O.K now close your eyes he said. When I closed my eyes he took me to what he called a secret hideout. There was this huge room we went into. It was dark and scary. But when we got farther into the room it got lighter. I was scared until he held my hand. So what is so important to you that you're making me go into this scary room I said? I wanted to tell you something. Sooo tell me then I said. O.K he said. I am a….a. A what I said. A werewolf. A who! A werewolf. I heard what you said the first time! I'm just surprised you didn't tell me when we first went together. I asked you if you had any secrets and you said no. Well I would've told you if you didn't leave so early. So now it's my fault that you lied. Uh yeah he said. You know this relationship wasn't even working out for me. You're lucky you're not a human or you would've been dead by now. I would've just shredded you into a million and one pieces if you hadn't told me that. As I started to walk out he grabbed me by my arm and said how

would I be able to shred him? I snatched away from him. He grabbed me by my wrist. Before I snatched away this time I punched him in the face, and then walked away. When I got out of the room everyone was looking at me like I was the enemy. Well I was the enemy I said in my head with a grin on my face. After a while I decided to go over to Nicole's dorm since its right across from mine and Kendall's. When I got there it was about 5:00 p.m sharp. She was sleep and still eating popcorn. Her roommate was a boy namedJaylen. He was sleep too. He had his hand on her hip. When Nicole woke up she smacked Jaylen on the face and then got up. FAT FAT FAT is what I called her. I'm not fat, well not in my world at least she said. Well I just came over here to tell you that I broke up with Jesse today! I said with a happy voice. Why do you sound soooo happy Nicole said. Because I punched him in the face too. No way Nicole said. Yes way I said back to her. You go girl Nicole said. Well I'm about to go I said and what was that about with Jaylen. Oh nothing she said. Something is going on I said. O.K. he's my newbie Nicole said. Your new and last I said. When I got into my room Kendallwas lying on my bed and kissing my cover which had my face on it. What are you doing I asked him. Uhh nothing he said. I hopped onto my bed when he started to leave and get on his bed. You can stay on my bed I said. O.K he said with a happy voice. We were watching TV and cuddling at the same time. He started to kiss me until he saw a mark on my arm and wrist. What happened to you he said. Nothing happened I said. Something had to happen he said while yelling in my face. Don't yell in my freaking face like that! Well just tell me what happened to you. Kendallsaid. Okay I will tell you when you calm down. I said. First I was on a date with my boyfriend Jesse, when he tells me he's a werewolf. So I got mad and stormed out of the room when he grabbed me by my arm. I snatched away and tried to walk out until he grabbed me by my wrist, and I punched him in the face and walked out. So now are you happy I asked Kendall. NO I'm not happy he said. I don't know why you're not happy you're not the one who's scratched up by some werewolf. Well I just don't want you to get hurt O.K. he said. O.K I said back to him. Soo where were we he said to me. I don't know about you but I was just going to sleep. Oh .Kendall said. The next day I woke up to Kendall's lips. When I lifted up I went to Nicole and Jaylen's room. When I went to their room they were on the bed lying down watching TV. Before I could leave out they locked the door with their minds. What do you want? They asked. Uh I was about to ask you something Nicole but I see you're busy. When I left out of the room I bumped into my friends Melody, Zoey, Nikki, Leah, Zhora, Javier, Logan, Nick, Iseah, Zane, Ben and Ricky. Hey you guys I said. Hey they said surprisingly. Uh why do you sound so surprised? I said. Uh we're not ,we're just happy to see you Javier and Melody said. Well I need to talk to all of you for a minute O.K. I said. O.K they all said. Where are we going to have the meeting at Zhora and Zane said. I guess we can a have it in my room, but first don't be loud my roommate is still sleeping O.K. I said. O.K they all said. When we got in my room all of the boys went down stairs to get us some punch. When we all sat down I noticed that Kendallwasn't in the room. So where is your roommate Zariasaid. IDK he must be taking a shower. I said. As soon as I said that Kendallwalked into the room with a robe on. W hen he slammed the door all of the girls turned around and opened their mouths. Uh I think we should go join the boys for a minute Leah said. But wait I thought we were supposed to be having a meeting. I said. We'll just come back in like 15 minutes Maria said. O.K I guess. I said. Uh what was that about Kendallsaid. IDK. But where are you about to go. I said. Nowhere I just took a shower. Oh. I said. As soon as he put a pair of his pants on, I went over to give him a kiss. While we were kissing Nicole walked in and said oopsis wrong room. After a while we sat down and watched TV until the rest of my friends came. About 10 minutes later they all came back. As I was saying before you left we have to have this important meeting with no disturbing O.K. So day before yesterday I had an argument with my ex- boyfriend. It all ended with violence. So we have to be careful about where we're going. We need to train in case we have a war, because after we had that fight he looked furious. And I heard him say that he was going to trick me into going back with him so he could hurt me and the rest of you. So tonight meet me at the Garage. And not a house garage, the place called the Garage. O.K you guys, so do you understand. Yes mama Ben and Ricky said. O.K now go get ready. When I got there everyone was there accept for Ricky. Where is Ricky? I shouted. Right here. He shouted right back to me. O.K now Kendallcome at me with a punch. I demanded. O.K. He shouted. So after he tried to punch me I flipped and kicked him. O.K I beat that level. I said with a giggle. Now Ricky you come at me. He tried to pin me down but I spun around and punched him. Anybody else want to come at me. Uh not me everyone shouted. After a while we sat down and talked. So do you guys think you're ready for this? I said. Yeah pretty much. They replied. We all left to go home when Ricky came into my room. Uh are you in here Jessica. When he said that I popped into the room right out of the shower with a robe on. Wow he said. Wow what. I replied. Nothing he said. I sat on my bed with my robe on. Uh did you want me? I said. Yeah I was about to ask you if you knew about a girl named Briana. He said. Who the Hay is Briana. I shouted. Briana is the most popular girls on this campus. He said. And why do I need to know that. I shouted. You need to know that because she use to go with Kendalland she is trying to take him away and kill you. He said. Oh thanks for the info. Kendallwalked into the room when Ricky was telling me that. What is he doing in here? Kendallsaid. IDK. Kendalltried to give me a kiss but I leaned away from him and grabbed my clothes to go change. What was that about he said? IDK. Why do you keep saying IDK? He said. IDK. I said. You need to tell me about Briana first. O.K he said. Briana is popular. He said. Well bye I said. O.K I'll tell you about her. Just sit down he said. Before I went with you I use to go with Briana. He said. Bye I said while walking into the bathroom. When I came out of the bathroom Brian was standing right in front of me looking like the devil. But wait she is the devil I thought .Excuse me I said. She didn't move so I just bumped into her. Hey Briana Kendall said with a smile on his face. Uh I said with a grunt. After that skank went to the bathroom I went over to Nicole's dorm. Nicole was writing a mustache on one of Jaylen's pictures hanging up on the wall. What are you doing Nicole? I shouted. Oh nothing, just having a little fun. She shouted right back to me. Oh well I'm about to go to the main living area in this dorm because they say that there's a new vamp coming into our world. So after I got out of Nicole and Jaylen's room I went to the main living area to see the new vamp that's suppose to be coming. When I got down there was a tall slender girl with bleach blonde hair that stopped right above her behind. I went over to try to ask her what her name was but before I could even say it the devil _(Briana)_walked up to her and asked her to be her friend. So now instead of who ever the new girl is being my friend, she will be my enemy. I went back up to my room to see Briana and Kendall in my room 'studying' on my bed. Hey Kendall. I said. Hey. He replied. What about me? Briana asked. What about you. I replied. Nothing she said and left. So were you guys studying about history? I said. No, you should be able to trust me when I'm around her. He replied. I trust you, but I don't trust her. I replied. I tried to go to the bathroom to change but apparently some one was in there, so I went to my room to change even thoughKendall was in there. When I went into my room I unbuttoned my shirt and put on one ofKendall's long white T-shirts then put a pair of boy shorts on.

Why are you putting my stuff . Because I can. I replied. Well I guess I can put some of your make-up and skirts on. He said. You surely can. And tell me what your boyfriend thinks about it. I remarked. While hopping onto his bed, and jumping on it. When I tried to jump even harder he tripped me and I acted like I fell off the bed. I started to fake cry. Are you ok he said? No my head hurts really bad. I said while whining. I might need to take you to the nurse he remarked. No so I can get in trouble for jumping on your bed I said in a whiney voice. Just lay down on my bed and I'll go get you some ice. He said. Why your bed? I asked. You broke your bed by jumping on it. He replied. When did I do that? I asked. Two weeks ago. He replied. Oh. I said. When he came back from getting the ice he caught me jumping on his bed. I thought you hurt your head. He said. Uuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh see what happen was when you were gone I found a huge bag of ice under my bed, and I lied on it, ops I mean I laid on it. It reeks of liar in here. He said while cutting the light off. I hopped onto his bed when he snuck up on me then kissed me I woke up and start looking for him. He start laughing so that kind of gave me a hint where he was. When I reached out for him he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him and started kissing me. After that we got back into bed


End file.
